Take Me With You
by Selene69
Summary: /SiriusRemus/ When death to either shall come - I pray it be first to me. /Rated M for later chapters/
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot line or the characters, I do own the changes to the plot. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot belongs to Yukako Kabei.

A/n: This is a bit religious and I mean no offence to any one who is a Christian this story is not ment to offend. This story is meant to be a bit futuristic rather than modern day. I hope you enjoy the story. (bow)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_War does not determine who is right, only who is left._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once, this world had a large-scale war. The war was over the control of the abundant resources. The war lasted for twenty long years. Towards the end of the war a new energy source was found and a technology was born from this. The corpses of fallen soldiers and this new technology gave birth to a new breed of bio-weapon. These weapons were called… Death Eaters.**

The soft scuffle of boots on dirt filled the old mine as five hundred men walked weakly to their supposed safety. A corporal and a lieutenant walked together, the corporal was missing his right foot and had to lean heavily on the lieutenant. The lieutenant was no better off, "Uhg… it hurts."

"That's good. It means your alive."

The lieutenant growled in annoyance, "What do they think their doing… if any Death Eaters come after us… we're as good as dead. I blew one's head off and he got right back up only to rip my partner in half."

The corporal didn't look at the lieutenant as he spoke, "They can't die. Their using those energy stones that kid found. Their immortal." the corporal glared ahead, "Their monsters… no… their demons of war."

A rumble of screams came forward, but only one came through loud an clear, "THEIR HERE! THOSE BASTARDS ARE HERE!" men ran and screamed, but none were safe, they all knew fighting their death was pointless, but it was human to run.

"Corporal! Hurry, run! Get away!"

"You fool! Even without a foot I can-" the lieutenant was quiet and blood spilled from his mouth as the tip of blade poked from his chest. The Corporal dropped the dead man and turned around while pulling his gun from it's holster and shot at the black haired Death Eater behind him. He fired and half of the face of the Death Eater was blown off. It barely shuttered before sliding it's blade through him like a heated knife through butter.

**The resources were depleted and the war came to an end. When the war ended the church carried out a Death Eater hunt. The demons of war. The men who were against God's law. It was said that the Death Eaters went from being the hunters to being the hunted. The church exterminated them. Leaving only their legend behind.**

**Then eighty years passed.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Please review. (bow)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's in the Prologue. If you didn't read that, then why are you reading this?

A/n: Most of the chapers are really long. Please enjoy. (bow)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Most people walk in and out of your life. But only friends will leave foot prints on your heart._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was young, very young when I figured out there was no God. Of course, when you have a gift like mine, you can tell he's not there. Maybe I just didn't like the idea of a superior being, but none of the churches had anyone who resembled the God the Priests speak about. If he was there or if he was real, then my parents would still be alive. I know they would be.**

"Grandma… I've got it all figured out! See, the Priest said that the eleven saints took thousands of years to get here! So God must be impatient. He turned around and went home because the trip took to long!" a beautiful copper haired boy turned around to look at his grandmother happily.

The old woman looked at him sadly, "Remus." the boy lowered his golden eyes in shame and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I'll stop." the woman started to walk and Remus backed up, trusting he wouldn't hit anyone. His grandmother lightly sang a hymn that he's learned quickly, as she had sung it to him for years as a lullaby.

"Eek!" Remus spun around to see a tall red haired man running at him. He backed up as the man reached out a hand for him, but it was to late, a gust of compressed air and blood hit Remus as a hole appeared in the man's chest. The man gave him a sad smile and whispered something only Remus heard before he crashed to the ground and a black oil like blood seeped from the man's chest.

Remus fell to his knees and looked at the man before him. He noticed a black rock sitting off the side. Remus stretched out a curious hand but a white gloved hand grabbed it first. Remus looked into the eyes of a masked Church Solider. The solider smiled at him, "It's alright. We just killed a very wicked man. He defied God and he was punished for his sin. You're safe from his corruption." the solider lightly kissed Remus forehead before following his comrades away, leaving the body. Remus touched the man's hair and froze as the man whispered his message one last time. Remus smiled sadly.

"May the Lord protect you, pilgrim." Remus' grandmother embraced him and cried lightly in his shoulder.

**It was that one moment that I knew there was no God. If there had been, the man would have been purged of his sin and walked away a better person. Just a few years later, Grandma died and I was shipped to Hogwarts Church. It was a beautiful boarding school for boys and it catered to the wealthy and the orphaned. I still look back at that black stone and I know that it's the heart of a Death Eater. I knew it was a demon of war, but I still feel the pain of watching him die… of seeing those sad eyes as they looked at me.**

"Remus! Lord in Heavens, Child! What are we going to do with you!" Remus stood in front of his teacher dressed in the normal black school uniform, "Not only are you late but look at how your dressed!" Remus sighed and did his best to look shamed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hooch." the woman didn't stop her lecture.

"The ninth graders are singing the hymns for today's serves before the Colonization Holiday! You were supposed to wear your white uniform!" Remus must have done a good a job of looking shamed because the woman touched his cheek and looked at the others, "Go stand in the back so that you don't standout to much."

Remus moved quickly to the back, just in time to hear Severus whisper to his friend, "He looks like a demon in a choir of saints!" everyone snickered at this and Remus glanced to his side where a boy in black stood. Remus flushed gratefully as the other boy winked as if to say, "It happened to me too." this boy had messy black hair and devilish hazel eyes that smiled as he looked forward.

Remus looked forward to see the Priest walking towards his alter. If there had been a God, as Remus thought there was none, then the thing that was weaving through the church as the Priest began his sermon would be there. There was no divine protection on this church or any other. This thing came up behind the Priest to read the transcript the elderly man was reading from. It was a man with rope around his neck, the blood vessels in his face had burst, making his face read, and his eyes were hollowed from his head.

As if sensing Remus looking at him, the man looked up, when Remus turned away the ghost's blood swollen lips curled into a crescent moon smile. Remus shutter, "Remus, we're starting." Remus glanced at James, the boy next to him, before looking down at Mrs. Hooch who glared at him.

He quickly picked up the hymn and sang with the choir. It was James' voice that ran the purest. James was an amazing singer, and it only made Remus love his friend all the more.

**I wonder why I bother trying to be happy. Everyone else was going home for the Colonization Holidays and they were going to have fun celebrating it with their families. For me, the next ten days would be the same as all the other Holidays. I would be stuck here… lost in a sea of dullness.**

"-and they have this amazing technology where, when it gets dark, the set up a large screen on the side of this really big building and they play motion pictures! It's so amazing!" Remus smiled as he listened to James talk about the trip he was taking to Diagon Alley with his parents. It was a large beautiful town that Remus had been to once and had only been to visit the museum from the war times.

Remus noticed someone in his side vision and glanced in that direction. It was a dead body. Nothing unusual. It must have been a Auror, the age of the man and the cloths all hinted at it, but Aurors didn't just die. They were men of the church and were protected and loved by all who meet them. Remus almost jumped when James spoke again, "I'm leaving you know." Remus turned back and smiled.

"I know." Remus looked back at the body and sighed. He'd report it after James got on the train. Remus froze, '**Did it's hand just move?**' the black mop of hair tipped up and beautiful silver eyes looked into Remus' gold ones. Remus acted before he could think, "THE DEAD BODY MOVED!" James giggled and the station cops ran towards the scream. After a million questions and about seven minuets of awkwardness Remus whispered a soft apology.

The man sighed and lit up a cigarette, "It's fine. No one got hurt."

James flipped his hair and smiled, "I'm James Harry Potter. What's your name? Oh! This is Remus, my roommate." the black haired man looked at Remus before speaking.

"I'm Sirius. Nice to meet you." Remus bowed his head and walked after James as the boy talked and talked about himself and his trip. Sirius didn't seem that interested. They stood in front of the train just moments later.

"It was so nice to meet you, Sirius." the conductor poked his head out of the train and looked at Sirius.

"Are you riding?"

"No…" Sirius shifted his black jacket and looked at James who was playing with one of the buttons on his own jacket. The Conductor looked at Remus.

"What about you, son?" Remus shook his head and the conductor gave them a strange look before retreating. James looked startled.

"Wait! I'm boarding!" the bell sounded out and James smiled at Remus, "You'll be okay without me, right Remus? And Sirius, I pray we meet again!"

Sirius took the cigarette from his mouth, "But the way-" what he said was drowned out by the bell as the train took off, leaving James standing in the air where the train had been just moments before.

James' jacket and scarf faded away and were replaced by his ever present school uniform, "Stupid! I just wanted to pretend like I was going on a trip! Your not even an Auror! STUPID!" James ran towards' Remus and passed right through him, vanishing. Remus felt guilt way on his chest as he looked at Sirius.

"What did you say to him?" Sirius grumbled something about never claiming to be an Auror before answering Remus.

"Nothing. I just asked how long I had to play along with this travesty." Remus was in aw.

"You knew James wasn't human? How?" Sirius looked sad as he started to walk away.

"I can see spirits kid. Just like you." Remus noticed the old radio around Sirius' neck and then looked back into those silver eyes, "You should ignore them when they talk to you. Other wise they get attached and they never leave you alone." Remus followed after Sirius.

"Have you always been able to see them? I mean, I've been seeing them since I was little!" Sirius turned around.

"Look. It's not that I don't understand how your feeling right now, knowing your not the only one in the world who has this power, but I'm telling you. You are not going to get mixed up with me. If you do, you'll die or you'll get hurt. I'm not going to lie." Sirius turned and started to walk away, "The sixth grader needs to go home and do some homework or something. Ta."

Remus was flustered and annoyed as he shouted, "I AM NOT A SIXTH GRADER! I'M IN NINTH GRADE!" Sirius didn't turn around… and Remus felt a small piece of his heart brake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus stepped into his room at the school thinking about how much he'd miss James if the boy had left. He knew that the boy hadn't moved on, but there was a slim chance that James wouldn't return. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he walked through the lunch room and quietly ate his lunch.

**He was here, in my room before I started ninth grade. The chatty boy with a sweet smile, and I grew to enjoy his chatter. He'd been there for it all, even though my other roommate left, James didn't. It's amazing how boring school is without him here to talk to me… I miss him.**

"Hey! Guess what I heard!" Severus' cronies flocked to him, "I heard there was a boy in Remus' room two years ago who got hit by a train and died!"

Peter giggled and whispered back, "I know! I heard that, before he moved out, Remus' old roommate said he heard voices in the middle of the night so he transferred!" the boys had a laugh about that as Remus took a delicate bite of his chicken breast.

"He's all alone in that haunted room? God, creepy much?" Remus moved quickly and dumped his try before going to his own room. He opened the door thinking about the project he had to do.

"Ahh." Remus looked to the bed to see James sitting there with his feet kicked up in the air. Remus frowned, "And here I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Hey! You didn't talk to that jerk, did you?"

"Not really…" Remus felt his heart brake a bit more as he thought about those longing gray eyes.

James paused and looked at his friend, "Don't cry, Remus." Remus put his hand up to his cheek and felt the tears. James' ghost lips kissed lightly at the tears, trying to wipe them away. Remus brought his hands up and gently wiped them with his fists. James gently nuzzled Remus' cheek, "He's not worth crying over… he's a Death Eater, he'll never age or die."

Remus smiled, "You could tell too, huh?"

"I'm not completely sure." James gently wrapped his arms around Remus, "I just know that he doesn't have a normal soul. They say Death Eaters are still the people they were when they died, it's just they know death. They said some where driven mad because they could see death… Like you, Remus." Remus had to smile as James floated away from him.

"James… why don't we try to find him and we'll see if he knows anything that could help my report?" James pursed his lips.

"Why don't we see if he's really a Death Eater? Lets drop a rock on him or something! If he doesn't die, he's a Death Eater!" Remus shook his head and sat down on the lower bunk of the bed.

"And if he does die?"

"Then he's dead and he's not a Death Eater!" James had said this with a smile. Remus felt disgust run through him.

"Normal people don't think like that. Normal people care if someone dies. That just sick, James! Your dead so you don't have to worry! But there are people who die everyday! It's sick!" James growled and crossed his arms.

"So what! I maybe dead, but at least I had normal friends when I was living! You have to make friends with ghosts! You can even deal with the living! I'm your only friend, Remus!"

Remus felt tears and shouted back cruelly, "D-Don't just decide that we're friends! You tagging along after me was your idea, James! You're a nuisance!" as the words stopped, Remus felt guilt. Maybe he'd gone to far this time.

"I never thought I'd hear _you_ say, Remy…" before Remus could say anything James vanished and Remus could feel a tear fall down his cheek, but it wasn't his. Remus sat at the desk in the room and buried his face in his arms. Silently he though that James would come back sooner or later. These fights never lasted long.

**So it was true… not all of the Death Eaters had been wiped out. The stone heart I'd seen eight years ago, was the heart of a Death Eater. I had always seemed to know that. But when it came to asking Grandmother… she always told me their was no such thing. Then she died the next spring.**

"_**You can't even deal with living people!"**_

**There are things I still want to ask Grandma… not just about my powers, but about my parents. Did they see ghosts too? Or was that why they gave me up, because of this power? The first person I've met who can see them too… I wonder if he… could tell me what I want to know…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Please review. (bow)


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I know it's been a while with this one, but it's taken alot of time to type this up and make it feel right. Please enjoy. *bow*

* * *

_Death - the last sleep? No… it's the final awakening._

* * *

**I can feel myself move… I can hear what I shouldn't. Snape… he's blushing as I walk by. Professor McGonagall smiles at me, I smile back… is this a dream? Last I checked it was night fall… I had to be in my room. No… it's dark outside. Night has fallen.**

In the darkness stood an abandoned train station, it was sagging from age, and it was mostly blocked off by a chain link fence. Against this fence rested Sirius, this long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and his silver eyes dull. He wasn't lost in this new world, no, he was more familiar with it then most of the people who lived here. He knew all of the history, and more of the future then any historian. The click of a lighter could be heard as he lit a cigarette with a quick snap of the lighter. He drew a drag from the fag and started to breath it out as he spoke, "How long has it been since I was here last? What was the new station then is the old station now. It's a bit surreal."

"Steven!" Sirius looked down at the radio next to him and rolled his eyes.

"It's Sirius, Corporal."

A gravely voice came from the radio again, " Never mind that! There's this little thing called 'tact'." Sirius silently wondered where the Corporal was going with this.

He sighed, "What are you talking about now?"

"This afternoon! You saw that boys face! He was heartbroken when you left him behind! You didn't need to be that harsh with him!" Sirius thought back to the boy. The soft tawny hair and those rich amber eyes… no… they were gold. The boy was a looker, a beauty among most. Sirius pulled his cigarette out of his lips and looked at the radio.

"Look. If I hadn't done it, then I'd be stuck with him. Being around living human's is a pain, they're never around for long enough." the radio's voice became agitated.

"That has nothing to with it! Damnit boy! Somewhere in your life time you left behind the words 'patience' and 'compassion'!" Sirius looked away as his past ran threw his mind.

"I've had a long life, I've lost more people in my life then most people will ever lose in theirs." the Corporal was silent.

"Steven…….." Sirius quickly shushed the radio and looked to the side again. An old woman sat there. She wore a torn up rose print dress and a deep, blood red shawl. On her hands were dainty fingerless gloves and in her eyes shown a memory that made Sirius wonder if she'd known him.

"You… you are a Death Eater… aren't you?" he looked away, his proverbial heart clenching in his chest, "Have you come here to take me away to the next life? Oh… these nights are getting harder and harder. I would be happier if I died before the winter." Sirius took a drag of his cigarette.

"I'm not the grim reaper." the woman nodded and looked up dreamily.

"I know…" she lifted her left hand, "Come… take my hand." Sirius hesitated. Grief and agony shadowed his face.

The voice of the Corporal spoke, "Go to her…" Sirius walked slowly to the elderly woman and took her hand gently. She smiled at him and memory lit up her eyes.

"How clear those days are. Look at my hands. They have become ugly and useless through these hard eighty years. Your hands never change… such strong hands. I was a child back then, but I remember it well. The dashing parade they held in honor of your troop's triumphant return. The Pope saying grace as you all bowed at his feet. The beauty of your uniforms. I saw it on a video transmission."

Sirius nodded, "Those days are long gone."

The woman cupped his cheeks, "Since when do Death Eaters speak like that? Back then, you were the saviors of the war. Yes, time has passed, and our generation is just about gone. Soon, history will be legend and you will no longer exist. Now, the only ones who can say how stupid the war was, are you… the Death Eaters." the woman's hands slid back into her lap and her eyes slid closed.

Sirius stood up in anger, "Don't go making it my job to pass on history! You say whatever the hell you want, you leave your will and then… YOU GO AND DIE!" he clamed and slid back to his knees, "Try to think how I feel when everything is forced on me. You maybe satisfied to go off and die, but your leaving the wrong person in charge of your will… Minerva." he stood and close his eyes.

"STEVEN!" Sirius spun around to see a beautiful figure bathed in moon light. Coppery hair shone and golden eyes burned him. A black school uniform alerted him as to who it was. The neck lace for the radio looped around the person's arm, only to be caught by the hand, "STEVEN!" Sirius waited for the right time to move.

'_It's the boy from earlier… what's he doing here?_' Remus turned and ran. Sirius growled before following, "Wait!! What are you doing with the Corporal!?" just as Sirius reached out, the boy ducked down and through a hole in the chain link, "Hey!" '_Slipping through this tinny whole. Damn it!_' Then the boy began to giggle.

A soft tinkling laugh that didn't match the boy at all. Then Sirius noticed it. How a new form showed itself to him. Short black hair, green eyes and blood on the left side… '_The ghost from this afternoon._' The anger pumped in his vanes and then he felt the rumble, that one rumble that told him everything, '_A train is coming… don't tell me…_' Remus' body danced on the tracks, looking ever inch a Death Eater with that smirk. Sirius tried to get through the hole, it wasn't working.

"Sirius! The Death Eaters don't die if they get hit by a train, right?! Did you know…?! I got hit by a train! I got hit by a train and died!" that laugh again. Sirius broke through the fence, but the Corporal had broken out of the radio. James was pushed from Remus' body and the boy fell to the ground. Sirius felt panic for the first time in a long time. Remus was right on the tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CORPORAL!?" Sirius grabbed Remus just in time and threw him back against the fence. He ran to grab the radio, just as the train came to that section. All Remus could hear was the sound of the trains whistle blowing. He couldn't even hear the body being hit.

* * *

a/n: I love this plot, but it's not really mine. Well, I'm going to be changing some of it and add to things but who knows until it's done. Thank you for reading. *bow*


End file.
